strangers in the night
by gibbsion
Summary: Gibbs is in danger DiNozzo has the same problems as Gibbs. The two agents must fight to stay alive. They will get hurt.  Both will see people that they have lost. Gibbstony friendshipHurtcomfort
1. Chapter 1

Hey hallo,

this is my first story and the first time i write in english, i hope you understand my story

* * *

It was late, there was almost no light in the dark passage you could see a few shadows but that was it. It was silent; the only thing you could hear was the wind. Nothing is happening, so you must be wondering why I'm writing this, well now on this moment is nothing happening but I have a feeling that that soon will change.

A car drives by, I can hear a cat meowing and far in the distance I can hear a door being closed a little bit too harshly. And still there was nothing going on in the dark passage.Suddenly that changed. I heard light footsteps and harsh breathing but I still could not see anyone. Then finally I see a moving shadow.

* * *

Sigh, sigh, where the hell is that fool. This is completely insane, that I must come here, in the middle of the night, to meet someone that I have hired! That man should be shuddering and begging to have one minute of my time. But no! I must go where he tells me to go, like some underling! He better be as good as they tell me that he is, or they will receive a silver bullet by post tomorrow morning!

'Relax old man; I can smell your fear from far away.'

The small little man jumped in the sky. 'Shit, don't do that! You can't creep up to me and whisper in my ear! Are you crazy? I could have yelled and people could have come looking.'

There came no answer. The little man became nervous, who is this man. He gives me the creeps and that is impossible because I do that to others. He works for me so get going, you are the man!

'Are you Balthazar?'

'Yes, who else could it be?'

'I don't know, we didn't agree on a sign because you hanged up on me!'

'Thor told me you had an assignment for me?'

'Yes, yes! Here, this is all the information you need.' The little man gave a suitcase to the long, dark man.

'Ok, I contact you when it's done.' The dark man turned around, to walk away.

'Wait, wait! I think you should look who the target is.'

'Why should I? There is no deference than all the other cases.'

'There is, you know this target.'

'I do? Then why have you chosen me for this job?

'Look at the picture and name and you will know.'

Slowly opened the dark man the suitcase, all the time he had a hard stare pointed at the little man. As if saying, this better be something important or you will pay.

The dark man looked at the picture that was put above the files.

The blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs where starring back at him.

TBC

* * *

it's short i know, but i really want to know what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch break; Jethro Gibbs was walking to his favorite coffee shop. When you look in his face you can't read him but deep inside he was smiling.

Dam it DiNozzo, you never learn do you?

He would never admit it but the younger agent always had ways to make him smile. They just solved a case, it was a difficult one, and he got angry and had taken it out on his team. Most people walk away when they see that he is angry but not Tony. He just walked up to him and asked him if he wanted coffee.

* * *

Tony steps out of the elevator, he just came back from visiting Abby. Gibbs was in an extremely bad mood the last few days. He had made it worse by asking him if he wanted coffee. The glare that he received was horrible; he decided to hide out in Abby's lab for a while. 

"Where is he?" he whispered.

"He's gone, getting coffee, I think."

"You think! Probie."

"He did not say anything."

"Crap it really must be bad." Tony sits down at his desk.

"When is Ziva getting back?"

"I don't know probie, last time I saw her she was pretty bad."

"I hope I'm not getting the flu."

"Relax; you should have it already if you would get it." Tony stands up and walks to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting coffee."

* * *

He sat down at the table to enjoy his coffee. I must do this more often, doing nothing, just drinking coffee. How late is it? 20 minutes left. Tony must be out of hiding by now. I must buy Abby an extra large Cof-pow it can't be easy to have DiNozzo around you for long. 

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo what are you doing here?"

"Getting Coffee."

Gibbs is staring at him.

"OK, OK to buy a cof-pow for Abby."

"Good."

"So Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the silence."

"O of course."

…

"So Boss, what you think about…"

"DiNozzo!"

"OK shutting up."

* * *

"Well, well, well enjoy the fun as long as you can little brother. I'm not just going to kill you I'm going to make you pay. In the end you will beg me to kill you. But first I will destroy everything you care for. I know you brother, you act like a bastard to everyone but you care deeply for your team. 


End file.
